


Tumbleweed Hearts

by sperrywink



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg meets Ian as he is on the hunt for Crystal and Buck. To say Greg is attracted would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbleweed Hearts

Greg jumped out of the SUV and went around the back to pick up his kit. Nick was right behind him and Greg followed him into the convenience store where there had been a robbery-murder. After showing their ID to the officer on the scene, they stopped in the doorway to get the big picture. 

The clerk was still in a pool of blood behind the counter to the right along with fallen cigarette packs. In the main part of the store, some of the shelves were disrupted and merchandise scattered around the floor. One of the freezer doors was ajar and there was some writing in the condensation. Greg nodded towards the freezer. “I’ll go check out the freezer.”

Nick said, “Okay. I’ll check out the body and wait for Super Dave.”

As they began processing the scene, Greg wondered about the writing on the freezer door. It was out of character for the normal convenience store robbery. It said, “Love blooms forever. I’ll leave you never.”

Before he could talk to Nick about it, Super Dave arrived, and on his heels was someone Greg didn’t recognize. Nick intercepted the stranger and was saying, “Hey, you can’t be in here. This is a crime scene.” The stranger moved with grace and precision, and Greg’s intuition said to watch out for this guy.

Moving to back Nick up, although he could see the officer still at the door, so maybe this guy wasn’t the trouble he broadcasted, Greg joined Nick. The stranger flashed a badge. “Ian Edgerton. FBI.”

Nick raised his eyebrows. “A convenience store robbery, even with a murder, is a little out of your jurisdiction, wouldn’t you say?”

“Not when it was done by a pair of fugitives I’ve been following since Texas.”

Greg asked, “How do you know it’s your guys?”

Pointing towards the freezer door, Ian said, “Buck likes to leave a calling card.”

As Ian began telling the story of Buck Winters and Crystal Hoyle, he stalked around the convenience store like a caged panther pacing. He was careful not to touch any evidence, but his eyes seemed to capture everything. 

Greg tried, and failed, not to find it hot. It wasn’t only the control and power that emanated from Ian that he found attractive, but the competency. Greg got the feeling that Ian didn’t miss a thing. When Ian’s gaze flashed to Greg with a smirk, Greg turned back to Nick with a flush. Apparently even his attraction hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Nick was on the phone to Grissom, luckily, so Greg’s attraction wasn’t noticed by him. Greg could hear Grissom’s voice rising in the background. Grissom hated it when the feds got involved.

Ian turned to Greg. “There are no other dead bodies, and no abandoned cars. The vehicle outside is registered to the clerk. Has anyone in the area reported a stolen vehicle?”

“You’ll have to ask Officer Wilkes. I don’t have access to that kind of information here.”

Nodding and without a glance back, Ian headed towards the door while taking out a cellphone. Greg watched him for a second and then shrugged. He still had a scene to process until he was told to stop, and from what he knew of Grissom, he and Nick would be told to continue until the last possible second.

After processing the scene, he and Nick headed back to the lab to go through the evidence. They passed Grissom’s office where he could be seen arguing with Ecklie and some suits, but there was no sign of Ian Edgerton. Greg told himself he wasn’t disappointed.

It was a slow night and neither Greg nor Nick were called out to another scene. Grissom finally pulled them in to say that the crime scene was theirs, apparently Ian wasn’t a stickler for who owned the crime scenes, just cared that they led to the couple. Grissom did admit that since they had likely already moved on from the city, it wasn’t a high priority unless the evidence had pointed another way. Fortunately or unfortunately, Buck’s fingerprints were found on the freezer door handle and the ballistics matched their other crime scenes.

Finally Greg’s shift was over and he stretched and changed. Saying good-bye to Nick and Sara, Greg headed to the exit. As he turned into the lobby he saw Ian leaving from the office side of the building. He had probably been conferring with Ecklie or the sheriff.

When Ian noticed Greg, his footsteps slowed so that they met at the exit. As Ian held the door open for him, Greg asked, “Any more word on your fugitives?”

Ian nodded. “A little-person Elvis impersonator married them on the strip. They stole a car from his lot. Luckily, no fatalities there.”

Greg slanted a small smile at Ian. “And people say romance is dead.”

“I know, right?” Ian rolled his eyes, and then stretched his arms overhead. “So where’s a good place to go for breakfast?”

“I was just heading over to Rich’s, if you want some company. They have the best hash browns.”

With a sly smile, Ian replied, “That would be good. Sounds like my kind of joint.”

Deciding to interpret the smile as friendly despite its overtones, Greg replied, “I’m the blue car over there. You can follow me. It’s just around the corner and down a bit.”

“Thanks.”

They got into their cars and drove to the diner. As he was checking the rearview mirror for Ian’s SUV behind him, Greg was internally giving himself a pep talk and telling himself to keep his libido in check. Breakfast possibly meant date, but it wasn’t guaranteed.

Greg pulled into Rich’s parking lot and cut the engine. Shaking off his thoughts, he told himself that he would have a good conversation, some awesome hash browns, and that was it. Ian parked next to him and they exited and met between their vehicles. Ian said, “It doesn’t look like much.”

“The best places never do.” Greg grinned at him.

Smiling back, Ian held the door open for him _again_ , and replied, “I trust your judgment.”

A bit surprised by Ian’s reply, Greg went through the doorway with a murmured thanks and a sharp look towards Ian’s face. Ian looked amused, like he knew what Greg was thinking.

Not feeling comfortable and wanting to change the topic, as they sat down, Greg asked, “So what happens now in the hunt for Crystal and Buck?”

“We wait for our next crime scene. I have a hunch they’re headed for L.A. Crystal ran away there back when she was a teenager.”

“Do you want to get ahead of them, see if you can set a trap?”

“It’d be nice, but it’s still just a hunch. I can’t pull manpower until I’m more sure.”

“So you have to sit and wait.”

“Yup.”

“That would drive me nuts.”

“It’s not my favorite part of the job, but I’m good at it.”

The waitress interrupted their discussion with, “Good morning, Greg. The usual?”

“You know me so well, Marjorie.” Marjorie winked at him and Greg pretended to swoon. She laughed as he liked her to do. Marjorie worked overnight as well, and Greg knew how tiring the last leg of a shift could be. They had often commiserated about how their last hour always dragged on the job. Ian had a small, sweet smile at the exchange, which Greg couldn’t decipher. She poured him some coffee, and asked Ian, “And how about you, honey?”

Ian ordered pancakes, bacon, hash browns, orange juice, and coffee. After pouring Ian’s coffee, Marjorie headed towards the kitchen to put in their order and they resumed their conversation. Greg said, “Being on the road all the time would drive me nuts. I like my creature comforts.”

Fascinated, Greg watched as Ian put creamer and sugar in his coffee. He had sort of expected Ian to take his coffee black like out of some Louis L’ Amour western of the tough, hard-driving cowboy. It was sort of bemusing that he liked it light and sweet. Ian was saying, “I must admit the Bureau is not known for putting me up in style. I’m usually in some second-rate dive, but you get used to it.”

“That’s just sad. I would miss my X-Box too much.” Greg grinned at Ian who chuckled back at him. 

He drily replied, “I don’t need shoot ‘em up games. I live the real thing.”

“Some of the CSI’s carry, but I haven’t been certified yet. I’m not sure I want to be, honestly. The responsibility scares me.”

Ian’s sharp gaze caught Greg’s eyes again, and Greg couldn’t look away. Ian finally said, “Don’t let anybody pressure you into it. Only do it when you’re certain you can pull the trigger.”

“Yeah. I can see that.” Greg tried to imagine holding someone’s life in the palm of his hand, but his mind skittered away. He could see Ian’s point. If he couldn’t even think it calmly, he shouldn’t carry a loaded gun like it was nothing.

Luckily their food arrived before the conversation stalled there, and they dug in. Greg was starving since he had eaten an early lunch, and it looked like Ian hadn’t eaten in a while as well. 

Mopping up the last of his syrup with the last bites of his pancakes, Ian said, “You were spot on. This was fantastic, thanks.”

“I was glad for the company, but you’re welcome.” After he said it, Greg realized how true it was. The core group of CSIs seemed less cohesive now that he was a part of them than they had appeared when he was in the lab, and looking at them from the outside. He couldn’t remember the last time they had done breakfast or drinks together as a group.

Settling back into his booth seat, Ian asked, “So how long have you been a CSI?” Greg could see the curiosity in his face and he felt a zing of attraction again, although this time it seemed to go both ways. Greg had to wonder if that was because Ian was allowing it this time, which was a revelation. 

With an automatic, flirty duck of his head at his thoughts and the look in Ian’s eyes, he replied, “Just a couple years. I used to do DNA in the lab.”

“Isn’t that a pay cut?”

“Yeah, but I started to feel claustrophobic in the lab, particularly after the explosion.”

Ian looked like he was afraid to ask, but still managed a quiet, “Explosion?”

“Yeah. It threw me through the plate glass window of the DNA lab. Between the burns and the cuts I was a mess for quite a while.”

“Ouch.” Ian grimaced. and Greg could see that although his response was slightly sarcastic, it was meant sincerely. Greg raised his coffee cup at Ian, and nodded.

Changing the topic again, Greg asked, “So where are you off to now?”

“Just going to get a couple hours shut-eye, and then checking in to see if Crystal and Buck have surfaced again.”

Feeling a bit daring, Greg said, “I don’t know how much of a dive your hotel is, but if you want to avoid it, there’s room at my place. It’s comfy , if I do say so myself.”

With a Cheshire cat grin, Ian nodded. “I’d like that. Thanks.”

Greg couldn’t contain his own grin, and only tried for a second. He ducked his head again, knowing he was being coy, but it was hard to turn off the flirting. Once he reminded himself that Ian was receptive, that there was no need to turn it off, he looked up through his lashes, and grinned his own version of a cat-getting-the-cream smile. Ian just looked amused, which made Greg laugh lightly.

They split the bill, and Ian matched Greg’s hefty tip without a murmur, which raised Ian even more in his estimation. It was a sign that Ian had similar values to Greg, even if it was as simple as valuing good service and hard work.

Once outside and by their cars, Greg stopped by the end of Ian’s SUV. He said, “It’s about a twenty minute drive. Do you want the address to punch into your GPS, or do you just want to follow me?”

Smooth as ice, Ian crowded Greg against the bumper and wrapped both hands around Greg’s jaw. As he leaned in for a kiss, he whispered, “GPS is good.”

Greg hummed his response as Ian’s lips met his. The kiss started out soft and sweet, much sweeter than Greg had imagined. Ian was so full of restrained power, he expected something more forceful. It was nice to be surprised, and to feel cherished by the restraint. He placed his hands on Ian’s hips, pulling Ian closer. As he settled his body against Greg’s, Ian slanted his mouth to better fit his, and sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

Greg opened his mouth on a wordless moan, and that was when all that power and passion broke between them. Ian’s hands tightened and his tongue invaded Greg’s mouth. Greg fought for dominance playfully, Ian tasting sweet from the maple syrup. 

They kissed for endless moments, Greg getting lost in how good it felt. It had been so long since his last kiss, his world had been filled up with work and writing, and this was a smoking hot kiss that made him whimper and groan.

Finally, Ian eased back, holding Greg steady when he would have followed. Greg blinked his eyes open to find Ian smiling gently at him, but with a lot of heat. He said, “I think we better finish this at your place.”

Coming back to awareness, Greg looked around, and laughed. “Yeah, let’s do that. We don’t need to get arrested for indecent exposure.”

Greg let his body collapse against the SUV as Ian stepped away. Ian said, “Let me get the GPS, and you can program in your address.”

Greg nodded and ran a shaky hand through his hair as Ian walked away. He was jittering with nerves and excitement. Never mind kissing, it had been even longer since he had sex, and that was jangling his nerves something fierce. Even if this was just a one night stand, it was still more action than he had seen in forever, and he had high hopes for it.

Ian came back, and Greg programmed in his address, giving general directions as he did so. Ian nodded and finally said, “I think I can handle it. Just give me your number in case of an emergency.”

They exchanged phones and numbers, and then Greg got in his car and drove home, keeping an eye out for Ian’s SUV just in case. It remained behind him the whole way. Pulling into his parking spot, Greg watched in the rearview mirror as Ian parked in one of the visitor parking spaces down the lot. Taking a deep breath and running his hands down his thighs, he got out of the car and waited for Ian.

Ian stopped by his trunk, and picked up a duffel bag as well as a large gun case. Making his way to Greg, his walk was confident and smooth. Greg’s mouth went dry just watching him move. Shaking out his fascination, Greg pulled out his keys, and as Ian pulled abreast of him, said, “I’m on the second floor.”

It was a secure building with a locked front door and cameras recording everyone coming in and out. Ian’s gaze seemed to catalogue everything. He gave Greg a smile, and Greg guessed the security met with his approval.

They took the stairs and rounded the corner for Greg’s front door. Unlocking the door, he waved Ian in. “Here it is.”

Ian entered cautiously, again looking it over carefully. Probably noting exits and hiding places; Greg knew how cops were. Greg closed the door, and locked it. He said, “Do you want to put your stuff in the bedroom?”

“That would be good. I like to keep an eye on my rifle.”

With a grin, Greg replied, “I figured.” He led the way to the bedroom, turning on lights as they went. “I usually take a shower after my shift. I like to wash off the grime of the crime scenes. Do you want to switch off? I would offer to shower together, but it’s a small stall.”

Ian smiled understandingly at him, and pulled him by the hand into a small kiss. He said, “Sure. Why don’t you go first? I’ll check in, and see if Crystal and Buck have resurfaced yet.”

“All right. Make yourself at home. There’s beer and water in the fridge, and the TV is out in the living room.” Greg emptied his pockets on the right bed-side table. Pointing to the other side table, he said, “You can use that side if you want. Or the dresser.”

Ian nodded and Greg went into the bathroom, closing the door most of the way, but leaving it open a bit in case Ian had any problems. He turned on the water and happily stripped down. His apartment building was newer and had tank-less water heaters, so he didn’t have to worry about using all the hot water. Thus he didn’t rush, just took his normal amount of time. He really did like cleaning off all the crime scene gunk, and it helped clear his mind from work images as well.

He used some of the time to wonder about how comfortable he felt with Ian. Despite his intensity, Ian was a calming person to be around, and Greg found him to be a balm to the worries and doubts that had plagued him since becoming a CSI. In the DNA lab he knew he was the best, but out in the field, he felt like he was always playing catch-up. Ian accepted him, and that was such a relief.

Once he was done, he dried off a bit and rubbed a towel through his hair. He put out two towels for Ian, and put his clothes in the hamper, hanging his towel to dry. He then wrapped another towel around his waist and headed out into the bedroom where he could hear the rumble of Ian’s voice, but not distinguish the words. 

Entering the bedroom, he nodded at Ian who was casually leaning against the dresser. He had taken off his shoes and socks and his bare feet were peeking out of his cuffs. They looked vulnerable, which wasn’t something Greg thought he would ever think about Ian. 

It was obvious Ian was talking about the case, so Greg kept quiet as he went, and got two bottles of water, and turned off the overhead lights in the living room since it seemed like they would be heading right to bed.

Back in the bedroom, he handed one of the bottles to Ian just as Ian was saying, “Thank you. I appreciate your work on this case.” Ian hung up with a sigh, and opened his bottle of water. After taking a couple of large gulps, he put the water and phone on the dresser. “No word on Crystal and Buck yet.”

“Was it likely?”

“Not really, but you never know. I like to keep my eye on the prize, you know?”

“Yeah. It’s hard to let an ongoing case go. I totally get that.” Greg took his own drink of water watching as Ian stalked towards him. Ian’s hands slid down from his bare shoulders to his hips, and Greg hastily put the water bottle down on the dresser to better join in the fun. Ian smiled at him, full of teeth and intent, and Greg suddenly felt like he had invited a wild creature into his bedroom, all coiled energy and smooth power. He swallowed, finding the thought intensely arousing, and could just hang on as Ian went in for another kiss.

This one had all the unrestrained heat and passion that they had toyed with in the parking lot of the diner. Ian devoured Greg’s mouth, taking control, and turning Greg on completely. Ian’s hands roamed his back and arms, always pulling him closer and closer. 

Greg was usually a little self-conscious about his scarred back, but Ian flooded his sense so fully, he just couldn’t bring himself to care, even when Ian eased the kiss, and with his hands on Greg’s hips, turned him around so he could see his back. “Explosion, indeed,” he whispered as his hands mapped the scars on Greg’s back, and his lips kissed random places.

Greg barely managed to whisper back, “Yeah,” as he was overcome with desire. He turned back to Ian and wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders and kissed him hard, opening his mouth, and invading Ian’s mouth with his tongue. His towel fell off with all the movement, but he didn’t care, particularly when Ian’s hands continued their exploration, this time including his ass, as the rough material of Ian’s clothes rubbed against his cock. He moaned brokenly, and Ian took the opportunity to retake control of the kiss.

Finally Greg turned his head to the side, and hoarsely said, “I think it’s time you took that shower.” 

Ian was nibbling down the column of his neck, and finally stopping at his collarbone, sighed loudly into it. “Yeah. I’ve been two days on the road. I’ll be fast.”

“No, take your time. I’ll still be here.” Greg hugged him briefly, but tightly.

Ian lifted his head, and smiled at him. “It’s so weird having the luxury of time.”

“Yeah, that’s why you have to savor it.” They grinned at each other, and then with obvious reluctance, Ian let Greg go and headed for the bathroom. Greg waited until he had closed the door, and then he heaved a big, excited sigh. Holy shit, if Ian could rock his world so much with just a kiss, he couldn’t wait for the sex.

Picking his towel up off the floor, Greg patted himself dry some more and then hung it over the back of the chair in the corner. Turning off the overhead light, he instead turned on the lamp next to the bed with the softer bulb. He then rifled through his side drawer looking for condoms and lube. The lube was easy to find, but the condoms were buried. It really had been forever since he had invited anyone to his place. Luckily they weren’t expired. Tearing off two, he put them next to the lube on the bedside table. 

He moved his water and a towel to the bedside table after taking another drink, and then crawled into his bed with a satisfied sigh, curling up on his side. Sleepiness was hovering at the edges of his consciousness, but it wasn’t overwhelming. Still, he closed his eyes, and let his mind wander and drift as he waited for Ian. Letting his mind flit from topic to topic, he was pretty happy that most of his thoughts were caught up with Ian personally, and only a little bit with the case that had brought him to Vegas. 

He mostly idly wondered what kind of person Ian needed to be to live his life, always being on the go and in the chase. Greg loved puzzles, but he hadn’t been kidding about liking his creature comforts either. He wasn’t sure he could live out of a suitcase.

The shower turned off, and a couple minutes later, Ian came into the room, drying himself off with one of the towels Greg had put out for him. Lifting the covers, Greg said, “Come to bed already.”

Smirking, Ian dropped the towel over the knob on one of the dresser drawers, and once back at the bed, crawled over Greg and into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Ian, Greg reciprocated enthusiastically. He spread his legs so Ian could nestle between his thighs, and they both moaned at the intimate contact. Wrapping one leg around Ian’s thigh, Greg pulled him even closer and thrust up. Even that little bit of friction felt so good, Greg felt like his mind was whiting out.

Ian groaned and whispered, “I was imaging your legs wrapped around me all through breakfast. You have the longest legs.” He slid one hand down Greg’s hip, and over his thigh to his knee.

With a grin, Greg replied, “Fuck me through the mattress, and I can make that happen.” His hands were restless across Ian’s back measuring the breadth of his shoulders and the smooth planes of his hips.

Kissing Greg’s grin, Ian twisted his hips down, making Greg gasp. He then began kissing down Greg’s face to his neck and collarbone. Greg slid his hands up to comb through Ian’s hair as Ian moved down his body. Ian was peppering his chest with kisses and licks, tugging slightly on his nipples making them peak.

Inundated with sensations, Greg squirmed and held Ian’s hair tighter. Moaning, he thrust up, making Ian chuckle. He pulled on Ian’s hair in retaliation, making Ian groan too. He stopped playing then, licking a stripe down Greg’s belly straight to his cock, and sucking it down. He was holding down Greg’s hips, which was good, because Greg had lost all control. It had been so long.

Ian restrained his hips with no trouble, and soon moved one arm to hang heavily over them, while the other reached for the lube which Greg eagerly handed him. Flipping the cap with one hand, Ian flipped it easily to dribble into his palm, and then Greg heard the snick of the lube bottle again. He had closed his eyes, and he left them that way so that he could feel everything as intensely as possible.

Greg bent his legs to widen the space that Ian had, and curled one foot into Ian’s side. Ian shifted closer, undulating so that Greg’s foot lifted and then dropped with the motion. Then Ian’s fingers were breaching Greg’s hole, and he was shuddering out a breathy moan. God, it had been so long. He tried to relax as much as possible, but knew he was still tight despite his eagerness. It was hard to just let all his tension go when he had been holding onto it for so long.

Ian didn’t seem to mind taking his time. His fingers glided in and out, stroking slowly until Greg relaxed with a shudder. Ian stopped sucking his cock long enough to murmur, “There we go,” but didn’t stop the movement of his fingers, just added a third to make the burn better.

Greg just groaned again, and shifted his hips down onto Ian’s fingers. He was panting heavily and much too far gone for much speech. It was a novel feeling for him. He usually had a quip or one-liner ready to go, but he was enjoying sinking into sensation too much to try and be verbal.

With one last lick of his cock, Ian removed his fingers to wordless protest by Greg, until Greg realized Ian was going for the condom, then he was all eager help in getting the wrapper off, and letting Ian move a folded pillow under his hips. Greg blinked his eyes, and watched with bated breath as Ian knelt between his legs, rolling the condom on. Ian caught his gaze, and with a yearning look asked, “All right?”

Greg nodded frantically, and then found his voice to say, “God, perfect.”

Ian’s grin turned feral, and then he was pulling Greg’s legs. One to cradle in the crook of his arm, and the other to around his hips. Once Greg’s legs were situated, Ian used one hand to guide his cock inside Greg, and Greg’s eyes rolled back. It was too much and perfectly heavenly at the same time. He wanted to laugh, because he suspected that described Ian to a T, but he was too busy pulling Ian into a fierce kiss with a growl. Ian returned Greg’s noise with a smile sharp with teeth, and then slammed home.

Greg arched and moaned deep in his throat, and then they were fucking like rabbits. It was a pace that Greg expected to peter out rapidly, but Ian surprised him happily by maintaining his thrusts for long, tortuous-in-the-best-way minutes. As the intensity skyrocketed, Greg felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, and he wasn’t surprised when it only took another couple minutes of pounding for him to shudder to a climax so intense, he thought he blacked out for a second. 

When he became aware of his surroundings again, Ian was above him, still buried deep. His arms were trembling, and he was panting heavily into Greg’s neck. Greg patted him uncoordinatedly on the back, and said, “Come on. Show me what you got.”

Ian huffed a laugh into Greg’s neck, and then lifted his head to also laugh in Greg’s face. He looked miles away from the serious FBI agent who had sauntered onto Greg’s crime scene hours ago. His face was transformed by laugh lines into happiness and playfulness. He said, “I think I already gave you a show.” His hips twisted and his cock sank deeper into Greg, belying his casual words.

“No, I gave the show. You provided the inspiration. So now it’s time to pay up and come.” Greg put his hips where his mouth was and did his own twist down and then up. 

Ian hissed, and his hips thrust powerfully forward, pushing Greg up the bed a smidge. He began moving again, saying “You convinced me.”

Greg laughed, and then moaned as his over-sensitized body reacted to Ian’s thrusts. It again felt intense, but good. Greg knew he would pay tomorrow, but right now, he relished the sensations. Ian reared up to his knees, and put his thighs to work thrusting, and Greg just held on, moaning and encouraging Ian. Before it got too intense, Ian was grinding deep into the cradle of his ass, and coming with a long, drawn-out moan. 

He didn’t collapse onto Greg, he was more considerate than that, but Greg could see the way his arms shook, so as Ian eased out of him, Greg rolled them to their sides. They lay there panting together, and Greg was even dosing off, until Ian moved with a groan. Ian said, “I might be getting too old for this.” He stripped off the condom, and threw it in the trash can by the bed, and then reached for the towel to wipe Greg off. 

Letting him do all the work, Greg just sleepily grinned at him. “Hell, I might be too old for this. That was intense in the best way.”

Ian caught his eye, and then smiled sweetly. He looked like a sated lion. Still dangerous, but so satisfied as to not be an immediate threat. Greg found it charming. He wondered if that was natural. As Ian settled back under the covers next to Greg, he said, “I’m glad it wasn’t too much.”

The thought flickered by that maybe it had been too much for other of Ian’s partners, but Greg let it go, and hoped it didn’t show on his face. It wasn’t pity he felt, but he could see it being misinterpreted. He again said, “It was perfect.”

They exchanged a brief kiss, and then Ian settled his head on the pillow next to Greg’s with a sigh. Greg let sleep pull him under, and slept so deeply, awareness didn’t hit until Ian was petting his hair, and repeatedly saying, “Hey, Greg.”

Greg garbled back a sound, and blinked his eyes open. Ian was already dressed and leaning over Greg in the gloom of late afternoon. He gave Greg a chaste kiss, and said, “I got the call. Come lock up after me.”

Shaking the cobwebs off his brain, Greg, shuffled out of bed, and with a big yawn said, “Okay.”

At the door, Ian moved both duffel and rifle case to the same hand so that he could wrap the other around Greg’s neck, and pull him into a kiss. Greg kissed back, humming his enjoyment. As the kiss ended, Greg said, “You have my number. Call if you're ever in the area again.”

Ian gave him a blinding grin. “Thanks. I will.” He actually looked tickled pink at the thought Greg wanted him to call, so Greg pulled him into another kiss before Ian stepped out the door. Ian said, “Remember to lock up.”

Nodding, Greg closed the door, and latched the deadbolt. Stretching, Greg knew he wouldn’t get back to sleep now. He grinned as the soft aches of his body reared to life at his movement. They would be a nice reminder of his night.


End file.
